Aftermath 1: The Son
by TheSharing
Summary: Tom, the son of Prince Jake Berenson, must learn to accept his destiny in a world of fear and war...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

My name is Tom Berenson.

People tell me that I have a destiny, that I will be a great prince someday. Like my father. But I'm _not _like my father. I'm only 13, and already I'm sick of this war. Dad has been fighting it nearly all his life, and he doesn't seem to be slowing down any. How can I compete with that? How can I live up to those expectations? How can I fill the shoes of Prince Jake Berenson?

There's no way.

I wasn't born for war. As Mom always says, I'm a lover, not a fighter. She says I get it from her.

Ha. That's funny. Me, talking about love when I can't even confess my feelings to Aliana. Every time I look at her, I'm filled with this... I know it sounds mushy, but I'm filled with this warmth, this hope, this strength... There's no real way to describe it, really... But it's there, even if other people don't agree with it. That's the thing. I'm not sure if Aliana would agree with it either. It's not exactly "normal" for humans and Andalites to have... well... _romantic_ feelings for each other.

((The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they, Tom?))

"Yes. Yes, they are."

((Do you miss your home? Earth?))

I smiled. Aliana forgets sometimes. I'm not like the others here. I wasn't _brought _to the ERC. I was born here. This _was_ my home.

The silence must have made her remember suddenly.

((I'm sorry, Tom. It must be very difficult for you.))

"No, not really. As long as I have..."

I paused. What was I thinking? Did I _want_ to make myself look like a total dork?

((...As long as you have what, Tom?))

Thank God I'm able to think fast. That's something I got from my dad.

"As long as I have cinnamon buns."

I looked at her and together we laughed. No other Andalite smiles quite like Aliana. Sure, they all have a way of doing it with their main eyes, but hers were gorgeous. It's like the stars were stolen from the sky and used to make that gaze of hers that...

There I go again. Being the hopeless romantic. Mom says I'm gonna be married before I finish my classes at the academy.

Let me back things up, in case you somehow _don't_ know what's going on..

My dad led a group of teens called The Animorphs. Sounds cheesy, doesn't it? I know, I know, but they were the first human resistance group on Earth. They fought the Yeerks. And, based on the stories everyone insists on telling me again and again, they fought well. For awhile, it seemed the war was over.

But the Yeerks made a deal with The One. At first they were just a rebel gang, hoping to cause some mischief somewhere out in the galaxy. But eventually, The One realized he needed Visser One for his plans, and so he was freed, returned to the body of War Prince Alloran. And that's when everything went downhill...

Earth was seized once again, this time with full Yeerk forces under control of Visser One. You see, The One helped him get rid of the Council of Thirteen and the Yeerk Emperor. Now, no one has power over The Abomination but The One himself.

Or itself. We're still not quite sure on that one.

The Yeerks destroyed everything. The buildings, the environment... the people. Massive Yeerk pools sit out in broad daylight. Hork-Bajir force humans into cages as they wait to be re-infested...

Well, not _all_ humans.

My dad still leads an important task force to this day. With him is Marco and Tobias, two guys from the original Animorphs team, and a few other soldiers.

They managed to rescue a lot of humans before the Yeerks gained total control. One of those humans was my mom, Alicia. That's how they met. Somehow, in the middle of the war and carnage that is my dad's life, they managed to develop a relationship, get married, and have a kid. I don't know how they do it, how they keep up this life...

Well,_ they_ don't, really. Dad's always gone... Mom's the only one who...

Enough about me. The humans, all of us, the only ones who are left. That's what's important.

The humans my dad was able to rescue were brought here, on the Andalite home world. It was a tough adjustment to make from what I hear, but so far, both species have managed to get along well enough. Andalites don't really mind human culture, especially their foods. And humans don't mind the protection of the Andalites. They looked down at us for awhile, but a few years ago, they started letting humans enter the academy. I've been in it as long as I can remember. I didn't really have much of a choice. I'm expected to be the next great War Prince...

((You're scared, aren't you, Tom?))

I was surprised. "Scared of what?"

((That you'll let everyone down. That you can't replace your father.))

"Could anyone replace him? He's like a legend..."

((Yes. Your father accomplished much. This world would have been taken by now too, I'm sure, if it wasn't for him... The Yeerks fear him.))

Just then, I was filled with pride. _My_ dad was feared by the Yeerks. How cool is that? Especially since Aliana said it... But then again, how could anyone ever expect the Yeerks to fear me? What was I gonna do, send them a lovey dovey Valentine's card?

"Tom? It's time for dinner." Mom called out to me from our small scoop. It was surrounded by a hundred more just like it. The last remnants of the human race. The Earth Refugee Camp, or the ERC as the military guys call it.

"Coming!" I looked up at Aliana from my spot on the ground. She stood, all four of her eyes looking at the stars. "I should get going... Talk to you later?"

She turned and looked at me with her main eyes. Her stalk eyes continued to gaze above. ((Of course, Tom. Goodnight.))

"Goodnight, Aliana."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Hey, four eyes! Goin' for a walk?"

It was morning. I had just stepped out from my scoop when I saw two guys circling Aliana. They were taunting her... And I didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Haha! That's a good one, Marty," the other guy said.

((Please refrain from bothering me.))

"What're you gonna do? Cut us up with your tail?" Marty asked. "That's against the treaty, ain't it, Sam?

"Sure is. She can't touch us. Not unless we touch her first."

Marty was getting ready to push her over when I tapped him on the shoulder.

"I think you should leave her alone. Now." I was surprised by my tone of voice. It wasn't like me. I don't usually step into confrontations. But this was different. No one was going to hurt Aliana and get away with it.

Marty turned around. He smirked. "Tom? What's up, man? You gonna get your old man to pound on us or something?"

"Yeah. You sure ain't gonna do it," laughed Sam.

I scowled. "Look, guys. Just leave her alone. She didn't do anything to you."

Aliana was glaring. I'd never seen her like that. But I understood. These guys had no right to be acting this way. If anything, they should be grateful to her and the entire Andalite race for letting us stay here. Without them, we'd be in a space station somewhere... or worse, locked in a cage, back on Earth...

But jerks will be jerks. And when they get bored of picking on guys like me, they'll mess with anything they see. Including Andalites.

Marty shrugged. "Fine. Have it your way, Tom. But you should watch your back..."

"Yeah, watch your back!" echoed Sam. Together, they walked away, over the hill.

I looked at Aliana. "I'm sorry about those guys. They were jerks. If they try that again, I'll..."

((Don't worry about it, Tom,)) she said quickly. ((I can handle them myself.))

Aliana is a sensitive girl, but she's strong at the same time. She doesn't like feeling protected.

"I didn't.. I mean... I know you can. I just.. I hate those guys."

She smiled. ((Do not worry about it. I am fine.))

"Where were you headed?"

((To see you, actually. I have a new routine. I would like to show it to you, if you have the time. The competition is coming up soon.))

"I don't have anything else to do. I'd love to see it."

Aliana is what Andalites call a morph dancer. At least, she'd like to be. She's only an amateur now. But I think she's got what it takes. She's got real talent.

Together, we walked up the hill and headed towards the park. Several Andalites and humans walked about or sat together in groups. Mostly, the groups were segregated. Even though we're on friendly terms, Andalites and humans still don't hang out much together.

We walked past the crowded area, over to our favorite Derrishoul tree. I sat beneath it as Aliana trotted in front of me.

"Think this one's gonna win it for you?"

She smiled. ((I hope so.))

Suddenly, Aliana began to change. First, her stalk eyes retracted. Her main eyes began to grow smaller and separate, migrating to either side of her head. Her front legs started to shrivel up into her stomach. Any other Andalite would have fallen over just then. But not Aliana. She's an estreen.

She kept her balance as her arms slowly grew feathers, eventually becoming broad, beautiful wings. She wasn't even halfway done with the morph, and already I knew she was becoming a Kafit bird.

Once the morph was complete, she hovered in the air, slowly beginning the change back to Andalite. But before she had fully demorphed, changes were already taking shape in her Andalite features. She was going from morph to morph seamlessly. She looked like a constantly changing form, with limbs rotating, shifting, and changing in a seemingly endless pattern.

One second she was half-Andalite, half-Doobin. Then, she was a majestic Gobbul. Arms retracted and strange, glowing tentacles poured from her chest as she morphed a Jabanowa.

It was odd. It was slightly disturbing. And yet, it was beautiful. It was mesmerizing. I couldn't take my eyes away.

Andalites know how to entertain.

When she was done, Aliana stood before me, once again fully Andalite.

((Well, what did you think?))

"What did I think? I loved it! You went through at least twenty different morphs in, what, ten minutes, maybe? You're amazing. You've gotta win that competition. If you don't, it's rigged."

She blushed. Hard to imagine an Andalite blushing. You can't really see much underneath their blue fur. But she was. I knew it.

((Thank you, Tom. You are the first one to see it.))

Suddenly, my ear started buzzing. My receiver. I pressed the button.

"Hello?"

"Hey, pookie," my mom said with a laugh.

"_Mom. _I told you not to call me that anymore."

"Oooh. I forgot. Mr. Berenson's a big 13 year old now."

Aliana giggled to herself. She knew how Mom liked to tease me.

"What is it, Mom?"

"You need to come home. Your father's on the link."

"Let me guess. He's gonna be gone for another month."

"No. Actually, he wants to talk about your grades."

I gulped hard. He knew about my academy scores? How? I didn't send them to him. I knew Mom hadn't, either. In fact, I didn't even show her my last report.

"Uhmm.. Really? I'm kinda hanging out with Aliana at the moment. Maybe I'll..."

"No, Tom. Now."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

I stepped inside my scoop. Mom was waiting for me at the table. I sat on the end, across from our link screen.

Dad's image was there, clear as day. He seemed troubled. I'm sure I did, too.

People say we look a lot alike, except my hair is lighter, kinda like my mom's blond color. I wish we didn't look so similar. Maybe then people would stop expecting me to be just like him...

"Son, I love you. You know that. But I've got to talk to you about these scores. A 73 in xenobiology? You know you're smarter than that, Tom..."

I sighed. "Dad, I'm doing my best, okay? I just have a lot on my mind, and..."

"I know, Tom. But it'd be different if your military scores were better, at least. I had to bend over backwards to get you an Andalite teacher, and you still failed your Shredder accuracy exams..."

I couldn't take this anymore. He was always getting onto me...

"Look, Dad. Maybe I'm just not cut out to be King Yeerk Killer like you, okay?"

I shouldn't have said that. I knew I shouldn't. It hurt his feelings. More than he would show. I just... Why did he have to put so much pressure on me?

"Son, I don't want you to join the military to be like me. The last thing I want is for you to be like me. I just want you to be prepared. Whether we like it or not, the Yeerks are out there. And they could attack at any moment. I want you to be safe. I want you to be prepared, to be able to protect your mother in case.. In case I'm not there..."

"Yeah. Well, my guess is you won't be here if they attack, Dad."

He sighed. "I'll be home as soon as I can. Things are just taking longer than we planned. I..."

Suddenly, I heard a voice in the background.

"Jake? You talking to the little man?"

Dad sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Yes, Marco... I'm trying to..."

The voice cut him off. "Lemme talk to him!"

Marco rolled his chair up beside my dad. Then, he positioned the _Stream_ on his face.

"Hey, Tommy Boy! How's it hangin?"

I laughed. Marco definitely knew how to lighten the mood.

"Pretty good, Marco."

"Hey, don't worry about your old man. He's just stressed out with being a fearless leader and all. You know how it is."

"Yeah..."

"Look, whether your dad likes it or not, I'm gonna make him take our tired butts back to the ERC soon. It's been too long since I've had your mom's cooking."

Mom laughed. "We've got the fridge waiting for you, Marco."

"Is Tobias there?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's asleep though, I think..." Marco answered, looking around.

"Alright, this is my time. You can visit my family when we get back, Marco." Dad said, adjusting the _Stream_ back on his face.

"Man, just make sure my seat's reserved at the table," I heard Marco say as he walked off.

Dad shook his head and turned his attention back on us.

"I'll be home soon. I promise."

"I hope so, honey," Mom said.

He smiled. "Tom. I know you're trying your best. Just don't let things get you... Forget about everyone else's expectations. You don't have to be some prince one day. You think I wanted to be in this position when I was your age? No. I tried to pretend the war wasn't real. But it is. I just want you to be you, and stay that way. I'm just afraid the Yeerks will take that right away from you if you're not ready..."

"Dad, the Yeerks are a million miles away trying to take over some other poor planet. You should know that."

He smirked. A light flickered in his eye. "Yeah... You two take care, alright? I love you both."

The link screen went blue.

I wish I would have said more. I wish I would have been nicer to my dad.

Because that could've been the last chance I'd ever get.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

((Focus, Tom. Focus.))

I swear that must've been the millionth time he'd said that in the last ten minutes.

Time after time, I aimed the Shredder at the target. Time after time, I missed.

"I can't do this, Peltour. I give up."

((Would your father give up so easily?))

I gritted my teeth and resisted the urge to scream. "I'm not my father."

I was at the academy, taking private lessons from Peltour-Tallanbak-Eshrau. I didn't like the private lessons. All the other kids I knew were taught by humans, in classrooms. Me, I was all alone in a training room with the oldest, grumpiest Andalite teacher I'd ever seen.

Dad thought this would be better for me. Yeah, right...

I took aim again. Squeezed the trigger. Missed.

((You must focus, Tom.))

"I know, Peltour... I know."

((What is it you think of when aiming?))

I thought for a moment. "To be honest? My dad. How he's gonna feel when my next score report comes in."

((I want you to try thinking of something else.))

"Easier said than done. Like what?"

((Is there not some 'bully' you could imagine?))

I laughed. "I hate bullies. But I wouldn't really want to _shoot_ one. The whole idea of even using a Shredder kinda weirds me out."

((And what if the target were a Controller? One holding your mother captive, ready to hand her over to Visser One?))

My eyes narrowed at the target. I let the thought seep in. "You're trying to use my emotions. Motivate me."

((If it will work, Tom, yes.))

"Let's see." I used my imagination as best as I could. I envisioned a crazed Controller, his arm around my mother's neck, holding a Dracon beam to her head. Sam's words came out of his mouth.

_You sure ain't gonna do it..._

I pulled the trigger. The circular target evaporated.

((Excellent, Tom! You did it.))

I felt my face turn hot, start to glow. I couldn't contain the smile. "You're..you're right! I did do it."

((Again, Tom. Try it again.))

I did. Again, I imagined the Controller. And again, I hit my target. It all seemed so simple now. Why hadn't I thought of this before?

I was overjoyed. Ecstatic. Thrilled. And then I realized something.

I was hitting the target because I imagined killing someone. Even if he had a Yeerk in his head, I was pretending to shoot a person...

What did that mean? Was I bloodthirsty? I had never thought of myself as a violent person.

I'd just do whatever I had to, to protect those I cared about... Yeah, that was it...

The next day, I returned to class. Again, Peltour stood behind me as I aimed and fired. Again, I hit every target.

This routine continued for a full week. A full week of barely missing any targets at all.

Not only that, but I was suddenly doing better in my academics too. It was like Peltour's suggestion had freed my mind, lifted a huge weight off of my shoulders...

Maybe if I actually faced this war instead of running away from it, I _could _fight...

That was the thought on my mind as I stepped through the training room's doors.

((Tom, I talked to my superior yesterday. We came to a decision.))

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

He gave a warm smile of the eyes. ((No, Tom. Nothing is wrong. Actually, quite the opposite. We are so impressed with your recent scores, that we have decided to promote you.))

Promote me? What was he talking about?

"What do you mean? Like, move me up a grade? Start going to the classes on Level 5?"

((No, Tom. I'm talking about making you an _aristh_.))

An_aristh_? The youngest human_ arisths _were at least 16, and there were very few of them. Only the most skilled in academics and combat training were ever promoted. This was huge. I'd have to live on a Dome Ship for months, maybe even a year. I'd be evaluated. And there were only two outcomes: Become a full-blown military officer, or be sent home. I wasn't sure if either was actually good...

Peltour could see my hesitation. ((It would be your choice, of course. But your father would be very proud.))

Wow... He was right. This was my chance. This was my shot at making everyone shut up about Tom the Loser, the son who was born for greatness but would never achieve it... I never thought this would actually happen to me. Though I'd never admit it, I'd always dreamed about becoming an _aristh_ one day, about fighting alongside my dad... That'd be great... Scary, too..

When my classes were over, I rushed home to my scoop and told Mom the news. She said she'd be sad to see me gone for such a long time, but she also said that I needed this opportunity, this experience.

I agreed. As scary as it was to think about the war, I knew I had to involve myself somehow. How else was I supposed to pull myself out of this slump?

That was it. I had made my decision. But then I remembered something...

How could I have forgotten? Aliana. I'd be away from her, too... For a long time. How would she feel?

She probably wouldn't care, Tom.. She probably wouldn't notice half as much as you would...

I left my scoop that night and walked towards the field. I knew I'd find her running about, feeding on the grass with her hooves...

Strange, I know. But that's how they eat. Can't blame them for it.

"Aliana! Aliana, I've got some news! Peltour–"

((I know, Tom. Peltour has decided to make you an _aristh_.))

There was a tone to her thought-speak I'd never heard before.

"You know already? How'd you find out?"

((Everyone knows, Tom. Word travels quickly when it involves the son of Prince Berenson.))

"It means I'd have to be gone.. For awhile.."

((Yes. I know...))

"I.. I would be able to keep in touch through the _Stream_. I heard _arisths_ get to establish two links a week. I could use one for Mom and–"

((You need not worry about me, Tom. I shall be fine.))

She cut me off again. Why? Had I made her upset?

I wanted to stay. I wanted to be with her. But this was my chance. I wouldn't get another one. The academy looks down at students who pass up a promotion. No one gets asked twice...

"Wait, what about your morph dance competition? Isn't it in–"

((A week from today.))

"..I would have to leave when the Dome Ship docks. That's in.."

I waited to see if she'd interrupt me again.

"...three days."

Her tail sagged slightly. ((Tom..))

"Yes, Aliana?"

((Do not forget me when you become a famous prince...))

I smiled. "That's not going to happen. I bet they'll send me home in the first week."

She tried to smile with her eyes. But I knew she was forcing it.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The next few days took _forever_ to pass.

Inside, I felt weighed down, confused, uncertain. But part of me was overjoyed. I was going to be an _aristh_. An _aristh_! My childhood dream was coming true! I used to sit outside my scoop, watch the Andalite troops go trotting past.. They gave off this sense of pride, this power. My whole life, I had wanted to be like them. What kid in the ERC didn't? That kind of life would be full of thrills, full of adventures and battles!

But at the same time, it would be scary...

At the same time, I'd be leaving my home... my mom... Aliana...

I kissed her goodbye. Mom. Not Aliana.

_Boy, do I wish..._

I kissed my mom goodbye and headed out, over the hill. My backpack didn't hold much. Some extra clothes. Some comic books Marco had given me a long time ago. A holo of my parents. You know, the basics.

I heard a sound to my left as I reached the top. I turned and saw Aliana in the distance. She had been running.

Our eyes met for a moment. She looked... she looked sad. But I knew she understood. Whether either one of us completely agreed with what I was doing, I had to do it.

I did, didn't I?

An instant later, she galloped off, her tail blade glistening in the suns' light.

_Goodbye, Aliana..._

About an hour later, the transport came into view.

I had been standing in the middle of Eshren Field, our local docking station.

The Andalite home world isn't like Earth, or how it used to be...

From what I've learned in Earth History class, much of the planet was covered in cities, groups of tall buildings that were built very close to one another. People drove around in land transports called _cars_. Some cities held thousands of people. It was insane!

The Andalite world, as you know, is much simpler. Sure, we have "scoop groups" and the villages, but Andalite life is more about family, about open spaces. It has to be that way for a planet of grazers.

So, Eshren Field was not an unusual place to serve as a docking port. It was big, open, and full of lush, purple grasses.

Listen to me! Now_ I'm _talking like an Andalite!

With me were two other kids. They looked a little older than me, which was to be expected. Thirteen-year-old _arisths_ aren't exactly the norm...

One was named Frederick. He had dark skin, dark eyes, and a dark personality. It seemed that way to me, at least. The whole time he had barely talked, barely blinked, barely moved a muscle. I swear he could've passed for a statue... He wore this fixed, straight face and just looked off in the distance, as if he could see something I couldn't...

The other was an Andalite, Malbin-Escatol-Halsiin. There wasn't anything fancy about him. He looked like your regular, everyday kid, probably about 16 years old. He was nice, though. Maybe a little talkative, but nice.

The transport landed before us. I had assumed it would be a standard carrier ship, but instead, what hovered just a few feet away was a first-class Tail-fighter.

That's right. A Tail-fighter.

I couldn't believe my eyes. I had learned about Tail-fighters at the academy. I knew them inside and out. But I had never actually _seen_ one. It was beautiful.

Frederick and Malbin straightened their backs, standing at attention. I decided I should do the same.

The fighter's door slowly edged open, revealing an Andalite. He stood, looking young and strong, powerful... His tail blade shimmered, even in the darkness of the craft's interior. His stalk eyes scanned left and right, ready for the first sign of movement, of danger...

He was like something out of a _shormitor_.

That's when it hit me. I knew this Andalite. Everyone did. He was Cruspen-Bassili-Negat. Any Andalite girl would have given her tail blade to be with him. And any boy, human or otherwise, would've died to be like him... He was a hero.

((You the _arisths?_))

His tone surprised me. It sounded so plain, so informal, so... _human_.

Yes, I admit it. Andalites have better speaking skills than humans. Then again, they don't really have to _speak_.

The three of us were still in shock over his mere presence. Even Frederick looked shaken, like he couldn't find the right words to say.

Suddenly, Cruspen turned all four of his eyes on me.

((You. You're Berenson's son?))

I was startled. My throat felt dry. I struggled to speak.

"Uhmm.. Yeah."

His eyes grinned slightly. ((You sound unsure.))

I tried my best to compose myself, stand up straight.

"Yes, sir. I am Jake Berenson's son."

((Then step inside. No need to keep the prince waiting.))

I gulped hard. Somehow, I managed to step into the fighter without tripping over my own feet. Frederick and Malbin followed.

Once inside, the door automatically closed behind us. Cruspen was already at the controls, taking the Tail-fighter off the ground.

I looked around, amazed to be inside a _real_ fighter. Everywhere, there were blinking lights, switches, buttons, levers... It was like a madhouse of electronic rigging. But I knew it all. I knew Tail-fighters like the back of my hand.

Slowly, we rose up and up and up...

Below, I could see the treetops surrounding Eshren Field. Then, the entire ERC came into view, eventually growing smaller and smaller until it was just a white speck on a big, rotating, golden sphere.

The sight of my planet startled me. It was like a slap in the face, a shock of realization. Right then, I knew that my life would never be the same. I was no longer a simple boy. I had crossed the boundary. This was my first time in outer space...

Suddenly, I heard Aliana's voice.

_Aliana's voice? No, it couldn't be... Ordinary thought-speak could never travel this distance..._

But it _was_ Aliana. She was calling to me. She was sending a warning.

((Tom! No, Tom! It's a trap! You have to..))

I shook it off, decided I just needed sleep.

Sleep. Yeah. That's it. I hadn't been getting much sleep since I knew about the promotion...

Get it together, Tom...

I stepped over to the others. They were standing behind Cruspen, who was taking us towards the great Dome Ship in the distance.

"What's its name?" I asked.

((She is the _Garibah_.))

Malbin turned. ((_Garibah_? This Dome Ship is named after a guide tree?))

((Yes,)) Cruspen replied. ((It is my prince's naive hope that such a name will bring us luck. Like a guide tree, the Dome Ship will show us the right path...))

((That is beautiful,)) Malbin said, smiling at Frederick and me.

((Yes. Beautiful to an optimist, maybe. Beautiful to a fool.))

Malbin was taken aback, as was I. It was not normal for such a high-ranking officer, or any officer for that matter, to speak of his prince in such a way. Something was not right...

I looked at Frederick to see his reaction. He seemed aloof. Still, he wore that fixed expression. I was beginning to wonder if he could make his face look any other way...

The Tail-fighter docked and, together, we disembarked. Cruspen led the way to a drop shaft, which we took up to the main hall.

I guess you could say the main hall is a sort of lobby. It's where Andalites hold ceremonies and entertainment shows.

Today, there would be a greeting ceremony. And we were the guests of honor.

How cool is _that_?

Finally, we came to the proper level and stepped out. It felt good to have a floor beneath my feet again.

Several Andalite officers stood in a straight line across the room, staring towards us. In front of them were the _arisths_. I could tell because they were younger, looked less stern and rigid.

I smiled. A greeting ceremony was every boy's fantasy. But the best part was yet to come.

A tall, older-looking Andalite stepped onto the platform behind the officers. Though he must've been in his hundreds, at least, he looked strong, healthy, and ready for battle. Usually, the commanding prince is the meanest brute in the bunch. That's how most Andalites become princes in the first place. But this one was different. He seemed kind, gentle, wise... Uncommon traits for a prince, especially one whose field is battle.

((Greetings, young ones. My name is War Prince Elloban-Intel-Shammul. And I proudly state that from this day forward... You three may bear the rank _aristh_.))

My name is Tom Berenson.

And now, I am an _aristh_.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

As brief as it was, the ceremony was one of the best experiences of my life.

Afterwards, Cruspen and Elloban led us to the command deck. If I thought the Tail-fighter's interior was cool, this made those systems look like kids' toys. Everywhere, Andalites ran about, using their many-fingered hands to work the computers, positioning the thrusters, adjusting the propulsion, configuring data for our next trip into Z-Space...

It was _heaven_.

But it was a busy place, not a place for _arisths_. We were rushed out and given a tour of the surrounding areas by Cruspen.

It's funny. Cruspen had been a sort of role model to me. But after meeting him in person, I could do without his company...

He showed us the various halls and stations, the wing where _arisths_ took advanced classes, and, finally, our quarters.

Mine wasn't very big, but _aristh _quarters never are.

I set my backpack on the bed and began to unload it. After placing my holo on the tiny dresser, I stacked my clothes in the drawer. Then, I hid my comic books beneath them. We're not exactly allowed to bring stuff like that onboard a Dome Ship...

Once we were settled, the three of us met Cruspen in the hall.

((The drop shaft at that end leads to the dome. You may report there for the rest of the day. Classes begin tomorrow.))

With that, he was off, probably heading back to the command deck.

"Well, I guess we go on up there?" I asked, looking at Frederick and Malbin.

"Hmph.." Frederick snorted, making his way to the drop shaft. Malbin and I followed.

The trip up the drop shaft seemed like it took forever, even longer than our first trip to the main hall. The dome is situated on top of the entire ship, which looks kinda like a long rod. Inside the dome is an artificial environment, very similar to the Andalite home world. Andalites make ships this way so that they can bring a little bit of home with them everywhere they go.

It ticks the Yeerks off big time.

Personally, I love it. A little bit of home is never bad when you're a million miles away.

We stepped out onto the grass. It was a light blue color and felt springy under my feet. Malbin seemed to enjoy it. He ran around in wide circles.

((Delicious!! Absolutely delicious!)) he chanted.

Frederick walked past a group of young Andalites. They were playing drift ball, careful not to accidentally slice each other with their tails... Those blades can do some serious damage. One wrong move, and a head could go rolling...

He approached the edge of the artificial field, stopping at the giant glass barrier. The view was gorgeous. The stars shone with a clarity I had never known on the home world...

Just then, the illusion faded. This was _not _my home...

Here, the suns did not warm us.

Here, Kafit birds did not fly overhead.

Here, Aliana would not stand beside me.

Were these the types of things Frederick was thinking? Is that why he kept his distance?

I decided I should try to break the ice. The very thick ice.

"This is great, huh? We're finally _arisths_."

He smirked slightly. "Whatever, kid."

I frowned and turned away. "Fine. Didn't mean to bug you..."

Suddenly, his voice rose. "Look, this war isn't all fun and games, okay, kid? Some people don't have a daddy to buy their way onboard a Dome Ship."

What did he say?

"My dad didn't buy my way on. I earned it." I turned and looked into his eyes. They were cold, dark... empty...

"Yeah, right, kid. Everyone at the ERC knows about you. Tom, the fool who thinks he's gonna be the next Jake Berenson.. even though he couldn't aim a Shredder if his life depended on it..."

"That's not what I think. I've never wanted to be like my father." The words shocked me. But they were true. I didn't want to be my father. Neither did he.

"Then why are you here, kid?"

That was a very good question.

Why had I come here, left everything I knew and loved?

Because whether I liked it or not, I had a job to do. I had a duty to my planet, to my people. And I had to be prepared, like Dad said.

Suddenly, Malbin trotted up. It seemed like he was going to say something, but then he stopped himself. Sensing the tension between Frederick and me, he began to slowly back away.

((I did not mean to intrude.))

"No, Malbin," I said, turning towards him. "What's up?"

((Well, I just wished to give my greetings and salutations.))

"You already did. Before we boarded the Tail-fighter." Frederick, of course.

((Yes, I suppose you are correct. Though, I do wish to further establish a friendship with you. I have not interacted with humans often, and I have many questions for you, especially regarding the way in which you walk with only two legs. It is quite an amazing feat. I imagine an extreme amount of balance would be necessary to...))

"Malbin?" Frederick asked.

((Yes, Frederick?))

"Shut up."

I didn't agree with Frederick. Sure, Malbin was a talkative guy, but at least he was friendly. I could see the two of us hanging out. Frederick, on the other hand... I decided I'd rather keep my distance...

Later that night, after visiting with some of the other _arisths _in the dome, we returned to our quarters. I sat in my bed, unable to sleep. Maybe it was the excitement of being promoted. Maybe it was Aliana's message, the one I had imagined hearing. Maybe it was Frederick. I don't know. But I just didn't feel comfortable falling asleep.

The lights in the _aristh _hall dimmed. I thought I was alone in my insomnia. But then a thought-speak voice penetrated the silence.

((Pardon me, Tom. But are you awake?))

I looked around. Malbin? Where?

((I am in the room beside yours.))

I sat up on my bed. It was against the wall, below a large vent that I hoped was facing his room. I peered through the steel gaps and saw two Andalite stalk eyes staring straight at me.

"Ahhh!" I fell back on the bed, startled. I hadn't expected that...

((My apologies, Tom! I was trying to see you.))

I grunted and stood back up, looking through the vent.

"What is it, Malbin? You scared me to death."

((I did not mean to disturb you, Tom. But I am feeling isolated. I do not enjoy being in such an enclosed space.))

"Neither do I."

He was silent for awhile. ((Do you miss your home? Earth?))

I thought about that question. I thought about the Andalite world. About my scoop.

And yes, of course, about Aliana.

As if I haven't mentioned her enough...

But I was an _aristh_ now. It was time to grow up.

And Malbin seemed like a friend.

"I _am_ home, Malbin."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

My first day of _aristh_ training.

I thought it would be easy. A piece of cake. Just like the academy.

WRONG!

"I can't believe how much homework I have," I said to Frederick on our way to the _aristh_ hall.

"Stop your whining, kid. Welcome to the real world." He quickened his pace and entered his room, closing the door behind him.

"Whatever..."

Once inside my quarters, I closed the door and threw my books on the bed.

"I can't believe this. This much paperwork just to be a soldier?"

I sat down and tried to relax, let my body and mind just calm down...

There you go, Tom... Just relax.. No biggie... You can handle it..

Suddenly, I remembered something!

I grabbed my notebook and thumbed through the pages until I came across my laminated schedule.

_5:00 - Shredder Accuracy _

5:00? I was late! It was already 5:15!

How could I have forgotten?

I jumped up, scrambled to get the door open, and ran to the nearest drop shaft.

Room 55-6-B.

Level 55. Hall 6. Room B. Piece of cake.

Wrong again!

I spent another thirty minutes just looking for the stupid class!

Finally, I found it. A set of air-locked doors opened to reveal a small field, about the size of the one near my scoop.

There stood an Andalite. Tapping a hoof on the ground.

((You are late, _aristh_.))

I gulped hard. I was making a really bad first impression.

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

((I should hope not. Much is expected of Berenson's child.))

"Tell me about it..."

I approached him, feeling the doors close behind me.

"I thought only the Dome had an artificial environment?"

((Certain classrooms do as well, though a much smaller one. This room is built for combat simulations and training, rather than recreation.))

"Where are the other students? Am I that late?"

((No, Tom. You are my only student.))

"I don't understand.."

((My presence here was requested by your father. I am not usually a teacher, but it seems you deserve special attention...))

"Oh, great.. So I've gotta stick out like a sore thumb again.. Just like how I was before, stuck with that grump Peltour.."

The Andalite's eyes widened. ((Peltour? Peltour-Tallanbak-Eshrau?))

"Yeah.. Why?"

((I am Algon-Tallanbak-Sangar. Peltour is my father.))

Great. Way to make yourself look even better, Tom...

"I'm.. I'm sorry."

((My father is old. But he was a great fighter in his day. He is to be respected.))

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry."

He smiled with his main eyes. That surprised me.

((Do not worry. The 'grump' cannot hear you from this ship.))

A laugh echoed in my mind.

An Andalite with a sense of humor? Now, _this_ was rare.

I was afraid I was gonna have to relive my experiences with Peltour.. Maybe not.

A target appeared across the small plain of grass, very similar to the kind I was used to.

I took aim. Fired. Missed.

I took aim again...

_Controller, Tom. Think Controller..._

Fired. And made it!

((Excellent work. Not bad at all for a new _aristh._))

The class was pretty much smooth sailing from there. I practiced firing at moving targets, as well as dodging enemy fire. Some of the targets were rigged with small Shredders, set to the lowest setting, of course. I had to hide behind tiny hills or crouch in artificial trenches.

After a few hours, I walked towards Algon. I was sweaty. I was tired. But I was proud.

Every target was dust. I didn't know I had it in me...

Really, I didn't...

((Tom.. Your accuracy rating today was 97.6 percent!))

"Is that good? Compared to most guys, I mean.."

((Indeed. You have proven yourself well, Tom. Now, just keep showing up to class... on _time... _and we'll see how far you can really push yourself.))

That night, I sat in my room, doing homework.

I was still glowing from the Shredder Accuracy class. It was awesome! Daydreams were nothing compared to the real thing...

Then again, my daydreams didn't involve xenobiology and n-dimensional physics...

((How are you doing tonight, Tom?))

I stood up on my bed, peeking through the vent. This time, I was prepared for the stalk eyes.

"Pretty good, man. Shredder Accuracy class was great."

((Ah, yes. I shall be taking that class next season. I loved handling Shredders back home, but I have always wished to take the Tail Blade Techniques class... It was quite enjoyable, as I had hoped.))

"Well, that's good, Malbin. Glad you're liking it.."

((Oh, yes.))

"It's gotta be awesome to have a tail blade... I've always daydreamed about having one, cutting down a bunch of Yeerks.. being a big Andalite hero."

((It serves its purpose well. No offense, but I have always pitied your species for possessing no natural defenses.))

"Oh, we have some. They're just invisible."

He seemed puzzled. ((How do you mean?))

"Let's just say our defenses can be... silent but deadly."

He nodded, something the Andalites have picked up over the years.

((Oh, yes. Of course...))

I don't think he really understood.

If _you _don't, let me just put it to you this way...

You don't wanna get Marco around my mom's chili.

Sometimes, my dad's task force manages to bring home food from captured Yeerk ships. You see, the Human-Controllers still make and eat Earth foods. Without them, the voluntary Controllers would probably flip out. How would you feel about having to give up pizza forever? No way, Jose.

A few weeks passed.

The classes piled on lots of work, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle if I put my mind to it. Most of the time, I studied in the dome. I liked watching the Andalites gallop, feeding on the grasses. It was peaceful. It reminded me of my scoop.

I was acing both Shredder Accuracy and TFS. That's Tail-fighter Flight Simulation.

What a breeze. Thanks to Mom getting me all those books about ships when I was little.

I thought I had all my bases covered. Nothing could phase me. Nothing could surprise me. I knew what I was doing. I suddenly had all this confidence, this certainty that I had never possessed back home. It was something about the Dome Ship, something that just felt _right_, like maybe I was meant for this kind of life, as much as it scared me...

Then, everything changed.

Literally.

I remember it clear as day. I walked into Shredder Accuracy class. Algon was standing there, in the center of the field. He wore an expression that was more serious than normal.

"What is it, Algon?"

((You are ready.))

"Ready for what?"

He didn't answer. He didn't have to. I knew what the blue box was, the one he extended to me in the palm of his hand.

It was an _escafil_ device.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

An _escafil_ device.

A morphing cube.

A gift, a weapon...

And a curse.

I, of all people, should've seen this coming...

I didn't like to talk about morphing. It was a very big part of Andalite culture, but the thought of it had always creeped me out, to be honest...

Except when Aliana morphed. When she did it, it was beautiful...

This.. This was different. This would be morphing for battle. I was prepared for battle. I was prepared to cross enemy lines, Shredder in hand... I was ready to fly a Tail-fighter right into Yeerk air space.. I was ready for all of that. In fact, I was surprised by how much I _wanted_ it. My time as an _aristh_ had changed me...

But I wasn't ready to _actually _change...

I was scared.

((You know what this power means, Tom?))

I nodded.

((You know of its strengths, its limitations?))

"No one stays in morph for over two hours. Not without becoming a _nothlit_."

((Then you may place your hand on the device...))

I stared at it. It glowed slightly. A faint, light-blue color. Very similar to the color of Andalite fur, when I thought about it...

Was this what Dad would want for me? I knew he wanted me to be prepared... but did that mean becoming a little more like him? Did that mean having this ability?

In the end, I really had no choice. If I was going to fight in this war, I needed every weapon I could get my hands on.

So that's exactly what I did.

I put my hand on the cube.

Its glowing intensified. I felt a strange energy begin to course through my body, working its way through my fingers...

A jolt through my arm!

A surging rush in my chest!

Every limb felt as if it were pulsing, rattling, vibrating with power!

I could feel a tingle climb my neck, searching for my head...

_There it was. Yes, there it was..._

It was over.

I now had the power to morph, to acquire the DNA of any creature I touched...

I now had the curse of my father.

((Congratulations, _aristh_. May this power serve you well.))

I saw something small climb its way over one of the hills. It was dark blue and fuzzy, standing on four short, stumpy legs. Seeming to notice our presence, it waddled over, looking up with its round head. Two ears, almost as large as the head itself, perked up as the beady, black eyes grew with excitement...

"What is it?" I asked Algon.

((It is called a Yugosin. An odd species, but considered playful and cute...))

"Jabaaa!" the little thing exclaimed.

Suddenly, I knew what Algon had in mind. I was to acquire the Yugosin. Its DNA was to swim with my own...

"Are Yugosin good in battle?"

Algon chuckled. ((No, of course not. But this is your first morph. The Yugosin mind is simple. His instincts will not be difficult for you to overcome. And, these creatures do serve some purpose. Though they have no natural defenses, they are extraordinary diggers. The soil in this artificial field does not run very deep, but it will suffice...))

Suddenly, the little creature ran over to me, rubbing its head against my leg.

((You see? He already enjoys your company. Perhaps you two will be very close...))

"Ha ha. Very funny, Algon."

I reached down and began to pet the Yugosin behind its ear.

"There you go, buddy... Nice and easy..."

Suddenly, I felt a jolt rush up my arm. Just like the one I had experienced after touching the _escafil _device.

I had acquired its DNA pattern. I could become the Yugosin.

I looked down and saw the Yugosin sleeping at my feet. It made a strange sound, kind of like a snore...

"It's sleeping?"

((Most creatures go into a brief trance when you acquire them. These things seem to fall asleep instantly...))

It was cute. Weird, but cute.

"So.. Now I just morph it?"

((Precisely.))

"Okay..."

I stood there, thinking to myself. My first morph. Really cool in some ways. Really scary in others. I knew what to expect. I might lose part of myself to the creature at first. Then, I would have to fight its mind, overcome the instincts, regain control... Maybe it wouldn't be tough with the Yugosin, but what about the next time? What if I had to morph a Yimsill, or a Plagaton, or even a Hork-Bajir?

Never mind. Hork-Bajir were simple too. Those blades scared the crap out of me, though...

((Well?))

How long had I been just standing there? I felt embarrassed.

"Oh. Sorry."

((Concentrate on its form. Then, just let the changes happen. You cannot _make _them.))

He was right. I just needed to relax. Take deep breaths. Think about the Yugosin.

Think about its fuzzy, blue body. Its round ears. Those strange, little black eyes. Even the stumpy legs and the way it waddled...

I opened my eyes. And I was short!

I was never really tall to begin with, but now I was _really _short! My nose was level with Algon's hooves!

Had I morphed already?

No. I looked down at my hands. They were the same. I looked like a mini-Tom, standing on all fours. I looked ridiculous.

Suddenly, my hands started to turn blue. Fur sprouted out from my arms, running up my neck, spreading over my chest. My eyes separated a little and grew smaller. The colors around me dimmed and dimmed and dimmed. Eventually, it looked like the world was encircled by a black shadow. There was only a green space of light visible in the center, kinda like night-vision. Then, I noticed I could track movements. Algon shifted a hoof. I saw a million hooves behind it, following it like a ghost. My eyes were taking a brief mental snapshot of the slightest change in everything.

Cool!

Next, I felt a stinging pain. Something sharp hit my lip! Wait.. It was my teeth! I felt very short, very jagged teeth sprouting from my gums.

_No natural defenses, huh?_

My leg bones were shifting, changing, forming into the stumpy limbs of the Yugosin. My internal organs moved and sloshed around a bit, but not much. Their internal systems must be pretty similar to human ones.

None of this hurt, of course. If I could've truly felt one tenth of those changes, I would've been kicking and screaming like a baby...

But it was done. I was the Yugosin.

And I was... happy.

Yes, happy. As bizarre as it was, I was happy. I ran over to Algon and began to nudge my snout against his legs playfully.

_Pick me up! _I thought. _Pick me up, silly! I'm right here! Play with me!_

((Focus, Tom... Focus.))

That woke me up. Just then, Algon sounded exactly like his father.

Suddenly, it all came rushing back. Me, the real me. Tom. All my troubles. All my worries. Stress about my dad, my grades... Aliana.

I was away from everyone. On a Dome Ship. In the middle of nowhere. As a Yugosin.

Right then, I went from being very happy to very sad.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

((Have you regained yourself, Tom?))

I answered in thought-speak for the first time in my life. ((Yes... unfortunately.))

((Excellent. Use the body to your advantage. Go on.))

I wattled past him. This was so bizarre! I was the Yugosin, but then again, I wasn't. Words cannot describe what was going through my mind just then...

When I climbed the short hill, I noticed something. It was just a feeling, but...

Claws! Yes, I had claws! Very short, sharp ones. The underside of each claw was hollowed out, forming a sort of shovel that could be used for moving dirt...

I began to dig. Slowly, at first. Then faster and faster. I was throwing dirt over my back like it was nothing! Within seconds, I had made a hole that was at least a foot deep. I crawled inside and began to burrow, making a small tunnel through which I could climb.

And boy, could I climb! It felt like I was running in those underground tunnels I made. Zigging and zagging, moving this way and that. No one could catch me! No one!

((Tom. You have been in that morph for nearly two of your hours. It is time to come out.))

I snapped out of it, shaking my head.

Get a grip, Tom.

I climbed my way back to the surface and demorphed. Looking around, I saw piles of dirt scattered about, grass thrown everywhere. It was a landscaper's worst nightmare.

"Gosh...Sorry. I didn't know I could do so much damage in such a little body."

((No need to worry about the turf. Your main concern should be your lack of _clothing_, though I'll never understand why humans insist on wearing it...))

I looked down. I was naked! Completely naked! How could I have forgotten? Morphing keeps my DNA pattern intact, not whatever clothes I decided to wear that day...

I covered myself and turned extremely red. "I...I'm sorry, Algon."

((Do not apologize. Human nudity, or nudity of any kind for that matter, is not something we Andalites worry with...)) He trotted across the field towards the back of the classroom. There stood a series of tall, metal cabinets. He opened one and came back, carrying something that looked like a blue jumpsuit.

"Is that what I think it is?"

((It is a _zet_, if that is what you were thinking...))

_Zets _are a fairly new invention. As more and more humans became important military officers, they were given the power to morph. And, as I realized at the moment, morphing back to human form means you lose your clothes... _All _your clothes, unless you happen to practice enough with skin-tight stuff, like leotards. That's what humans used to do. But that doesn't look really professional, especially when you're trying to give orders to troops or come up with military tactics.. So, we worked with Andalite scientists to create the _zet_, a leather jumpsuit that reacts to morphing energy. Rather than tearing, it is absorbed into Z-Space so that it can be recalled when the demorph occurs. Marco always complains that they didn't have these back when he was an Animorph...

I gratefully took the _zet_ and put it on, zipping it up across my chest. Now, all of me was covered, even my feet. Boot-like things were built in at the bottom. I looked and felt like a real soldier.

"Thanks, Algon.. This is so cool."

((Well, I never said you could keep it,)) he said.

"Oh, yeah... Right. Sorry."

He smiled with his eyes. ((I am only kidding, Tom. It is yours to keep.))

"Thank you."

Suddenly, an alarm began to sound.

_Reeeeeew! Reeeeeew! Reeeeeeeeew! _

"What's going on?" I shouted over the noise.

((I do not know. Stay here.))

Algon trotted over to the doors and opened them. Cautiously, he stepped out into the hallway, looking both ways with his stalk eyes.

((Controllers!)) I heard him yell.

Suddenly, two panthers leaped into view. I recognized them from Earth Studies class. Controllers kept some Earth animals in zoos for acquiring. The Yeerks, too, had the morphing power, though only the most elite troops could use it. There is a lot of betrayal and lies within the Yeerk Empire. That is their weakness...

Algon readied his tail blade, prepared to strike.

((We're here for the boy, Andalite!)) one of the Controllers sneered.

((The boy? You cannot take him. He is my responsibility, and I defend him with honor.))

((Your funeral. Let's get him.))

The panthers began to circle him, licking their sharp fangs.

I had to do something! But what? I didn't have a Shredder. And the Yugosin I could morph was only good for digging holes..

I didn't care. I had to distract them somehow. I wouldn't let them kill Algon.

I was running for the doors when the first panther leaped. He bit Algon in the neck and held on, dangling in the air. Algon thrust his tail blade forward, slashing the panther in the sides, but this left his rear open. The other panther jumped on his back. I saw the sharp, deadly claws seep into the skin.

((AAAAAARGGG!!)) Algon cried.

"Algon!" I yelled. I knew I shouldn't have done it. He was trying to protect me. But I couldn't help it. I couldn't just stand there while my teacher, my friend was being killed.

The first panther fell from Algon's neck, badly injured by the blows of his tail blade. The second panther leaped towards me, running full speed.

((No!)) Algon shouted, galloping as fast as he could into the room.

I saw the panther's eyes. There was a glint to them, a sense of evil that seeped inside me, rattled my bones.

I was going to die. I was going to die and I knew it.

Suddenly, my view was blocked. Algon had rushed in front of me, guarding me from the Controller.

His tail blade arched forward so quickly I couldn't see it. But I knew what had happened.

Algon fell back on me. I was pinned. With a struggle, I managed to crawl out beneath him. I looked down, fearing the worst.. Expecting it, really...

Algon had managed to ram his tail blade through the panther's chest. It was dead. Just like Algon would be soon.

His breathing was strained, forced. The panther had leaped for me, claws extended. Algon's chest had taken the force of the blow. That wound, combined with the blood steadily gushing from his neck, would spell his fate...

"Algon... No.." I couldn't stop the tears. I didn't want to.

((Do not... Do not be afraid. I am honored to die a hero. I.. I have done my duty. You are safe. And.. You must..)) His head twitched for a moment. ((You must stay that way...))

"But.. You can't die."

((I can, Tom. And I will.))

He reached up, grabbing my arm. He pulled it down, placing my hand on his chest.

"What... What are you doing?"

((Acquire me...))

"What? But why?"

He smiled. The last smile he would ever make. ((So that I may keep fighting.))

I did as he said. I owed him that much.

He went into a trance. And stayed there forever.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

I wanted to do something for Algon, something to honor his body. But there was nothing I could do. Time was running out.

As difficult as it was, I focused on his body.. And I became him.

Cautiously, I trotted out into the hallway and headed for the nearest drop shaft. I was still in danger, but at least I didn't look like Tom, the target of the Yeerks...

I would have wondered why I was a target. But I knew the answer.

How had they gotten onboard, anyway? A Yeerk ship would have been spotted long before they could attack, let alone board the _Garibah_. It didn't make any sense.

I arrived on the _aristh _floor and stepped out. Andalites were running about, probably heading towards their battle stations. Every _aristh _room was on lock-down, sealed shut. I hurried over to Malbin's quarters and prayed that he was there to hear my thought-speak...

((Malbin? Are you in there?))

((Tom? Tom, is that you? How are you using thought-speak?))

((I'm in Andalite morph.))

((Andalite morph? Preposterous! No Andalite would allow such a thing!))

((Algon-Tallanbak-Sangar did. It was his choice...))

For once, I think Malbin understood.

((What is your plan?)) he asked.

((We have to get out of here. Find a transport. Escape. They're looking for me.))

((I will assist you. You are my friend.))

((Thank you, Malbin.))

He stepped out of the room and tilted his stalk eyes up and down, examining my body. Suddenly, we heard Dracon fire a few halls down.

((Your body is superior to mine. Perhaps my assistance will not be required...)) Malbin turned back to his quarters.

I grabbed his arm. ((Come on, Malbin. I'm not leaving you here.))

Together, we ran to the end of the hall. A Dracon beam exploded right in front of me.

"Andalites!" a Human-Controller yelled.

Suddenly, there was an explosion behind the Controllers. A cloud of smoke billowed out, spreading across the ground. Out from the haze stepped...

A _gorilla_?!

"State your name, comrade," one of the Controllers said.

((Uhm. I'm not on your side, buddy.))

Just then, a tiger leaped out from the smoke. It went for the guy with the Dracon beam. Next thing I knew, the gun was lying on the floor. The Controller was holding his hand, screaming as a stream of blood fell to his boots.

"Earth morphs _not _on our side?! Impossible!"

((Hey, that's no way to think, guys! Anything's possible when you put your heads together!))

The gorilla lumbered over and grabbed the Controllers, slamming them together, forehead to forehead. They fell in a lump on the floor.

((Yes! King Kong strikes again.))

((Knock it off, Marco. We have to hurry.))

Wait.. That gorilla was Marco? That means the tiger had to be..

((Dad?))

The tiger jerked his head in my direction.

((Tom? Is that you?))

((Yeah! I'm in Andalite morph. I'm the taller one.))

((I can feel my inferiority complex growing..)) Malbin sighed.

((Come on, guys! Follow me!))

Together, we traveled down the hall. A tiger, a gorilla, and two Andalites...

The ship was a maze of paths and tunnels, but Dad knew where he was going. We came across a few more Controllers, but Marco took care of them quick and easy. If they didn't run away screaming. Most humans don't wanna stand in a gorilla's way...

Eventually, we came to an express port. Express ports allow passengers of small ships to board without parking in the hangar. All we had to do was make it through the air-lock tunnel, open the transport's hatch, climb inside, seal the hatch, and take off. There was only one problem. That process takes at least a few minutes. And Controllers were sure to be on our trail.

We raced through the tunnel anyway. Marco struggled to open the hatch with large gorilla hands.

Suddenly, Dracon fire!

At the very end of the hallway, directly behind us, came a group of running Human-Controllers.

"Andalite filth!"

"You will die! Die!"

"Give us the boy! He is ours!"

((Hurry, Marco!)) my dad shouted.

((Okay, okay! I'm not exactly trying to peel a banana here...))

I looked back. I could feel Malbin's fear. And I could relate to it. I felt like giving up. I didn't want to run anymore.

But then, Frederick stepped out from the side hall, the one we had come through.

((Frederick? What is he doing here?)) Malbin asked, concerned.

I narrowed my stalk eyes. ((Great.. He probably set us up. I had a bad feeling about him.))

Frederick turned at us. He revealed a Dracon beam.

"You guys get out of here! I'll hold them off!" he yelled.

What? Frederick defending me? That was the last thing I would've expected.

Frederick began to fire at the oncoming Controllers just as Marco got the hatch open.

((Frederick! No!)) I shouted. I couldn't let someone else die to protect me.

"Just get out of here, kid!"

He was right. I had to go. Marco, Dad, Malbin, and I climbed into the transport. Then, Marco sealed the hatch. I looked out the window, watching Frederick battle the Controllers.

((Computer! Return us to the _Rachel_. Now!)) Dad ordered.

The transport rocked slowly as it detached itself from the Dome Ship. We sailed off and away, steadily picking up speed until the _Garibah _was no longer in view. In the meantime, we demorphed.

"Oh, so the little man can morph now?" Marco asked. "Welcome to the club. We're out of t-shirts right now, but we're still having a sale on collectible Animorphs plates!"

My dad shook his head. "Hey, son. It's good to see you."

He walked over and hugged me tight, like he always does. I guess it should've made me happy. But I was just sad that I couldn't have him around more often.. I missed my dad a lot. So did Mom.

"You okay, man?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, I'm cool.."

"Who's your friend?" said Dad, nodding towards the scared Andalite behind me.

"That's Malbin."

My dad smiled and stepped over to him, extending his hand. "Hello, Malbin. I'm Jake, Tom's dad."

Malbin took his hand. ((It is an honor to meet you, Prince Jake Berenson.))

Dad laughed. "It's just Jake, Malbin."

((Yes, Prince Jake.))


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Eventually, the _Rachel _came into view. Oddly enough, it had been built for the Yeerks. It was a cruiser ship, larger than your standard fighter and twice as scary looking. It kinda reminded me of a boomerang. With Dracon cannons.

"Isn't she a beaut?" Marco joked.

((The _Rachel_? An odd name for such a deadly ship...)) Malbin whispered.

"She's named after one of our... fallen teammates. She was my cousin," Dad replied.

His cousin? Why wasn't I ever told about this? Then again, Dad never really liked to talk about the war.. Whenever he was home, he tried to act like it was the furthest thing from his mind.

"I gotta give it to the little man, Jake. He was gonna escape all on his own. He didn't even need the Jungle Book warriors."

"That was a dangerous move, son," Dad said, looking me in the eyes. "You could've been killed."

"I was prepared for the worst, just like you said..."

He seemed to accept that answer. For now, at least. Our small shuttle-craft docked onto the _Rachel_.

I should've felt safe being in such a large ship. But it was like stepping into a nightmare. Everything around me reminded me of the Yeerks.. The ship had their style, their design...

For the most part, anyway. My dad's crew had made some changes. Like the Playstation sitting by the main com-link. I doubt the Yeerks needed that for domination...

The pilot's chair turned, revealing a blonde man. He was about my dad's age.

Tobias.

"About time. I was getting worried about you guys."

"And what would you have done about it, Tobias? Some suicide mission? We should all know how well those work out for us," Marco said.

Tobias smirked. "I don't know. That 'Ram the Blade Ship!' order worked out pretty good."

Marco snorted. "Ha. Yeah, right. You guys are lucky. Without an excellent, charming, modest pilot like me, we would've been toast for sure."

"Okay, okay. You guys can stop hammering me over the head about that one," Dad said. "So we lost our main engine and had to crash land. At least we lived to fight another day."

"Tom, don't ever listen to your dad about being prepared and careful. He's neither." Marco laughed and punched Dad on the shoulder.

It was great to see the three of them like this. Like they were kids. I figured they didn't get a lot of chances to reflect. This was just the calm before the storm. We would probably have Yeerks on our butts in no time.

Tobias fired up the thrusters and took us into Z-Space, just to be safe. Plus, we were headed back to the Andalite world. We couldn't risk being followed there.

((Are you three the only crew aboard this vessel?)) Malbin asked, turning to Dad.

"Yes. We did have more at one time, but.. I decided it was best to limit the team to just us.. Just us three."

"The original Animorphs!" Marco cheered.

Dad sighed. "Marco? Can you please quit calling us that? We're not in junior high anymore."

"Oh, come on, Jake. Let a man live his fantasy. We've always had the cool team name, thanks to yours truly. Now, we've got the suits and the ship to go with it. We're kicking Yeerk butt more than ever. We _should _be happy, man."

But my dad wasn't happy. He never really was. He always seemed down, depressed. I used to wonder if it was my fault, if I was somehow to blame. But I knew better now. It was this war. He kept fighting it. He had to. But he didn't really _want _to.

And now, I knew about his cousin. Rachel. I'm sure that had taken a toll on him, too...

((If you do not mind me asking, what will become of the _Garibah_?)) Malbin asked.

"I called for a rescue fleet. It arrived on the scene once we were clear," Dad answered.

((And what is your current mission?))

"Our intelligence tells us that Visser Two has organized a Yeerk battalion," Tobias said, working the controls. "They're planning to raid one of the planets in Quadrant Twelve."

((Quadrant Twelve? But the Andalite world..))

"Don't sweat it, Calvin. The Andalite world is safe. We've made sure of that. There's _three_ Dome Ships in orbit right now, plus a whole fleet. We warned your peeps way in advance," Marco said with a grin.

((My name is Malbin, not Calvin.))

"Hey, if that's what you prefer..."

An hour later, we exited Z-Space. Tobias had gotten pretty good at guessing the best points of departure. He used to talk to me all the time about ships, when I was little. Helped me build a few model ones, too.

The Andalite world was not too far. I could see the gold and red skies below us. I missed home.. I was suddenly filled with eagerness, with excitement..

Home! Mom! Aliana! Even grumpy old Peltour!

Peltour.. I would have to tell him about his son, if he didn't know already...

I saw the Dome Ships circling in the distance. Everything looked fine.

Then, I noticed red flashes in space.

"Hey, is that Dracon fire?" I yelped.

Tobias cursed, then instantly apologized to my dad.

"The Yeerks are trying to go up against _that _much firepower?" Marco asked, enraged. "What are they thinking? Who would be dumb enough to try this?"

Suddenly, Tobias turned. "Jake. Incoming message. Should I accept?"

Dad nodded.

The main com-link flickered on. The person on the other end was a woman, a Controller. I don't know how I knew, but I did...

She had blonde hair and blue eyes. A cruel smile formed across her lips.

"Visser One thought me a fool. But I knew better. You Animorphs _are _still running around, trying to play hero."

"Oh my God," Tobias gasped.

"You pathetic fools have played games with us long enough. I don't care how many Bug fighters we lose. I don't even care if this very Blade Ship goes crashing to the ground. All I want is you. All of you. Dead."

"Visser Two, I presume?"

"Precisely, _Prince _Jake Berenson. Your cousin tried to resist me, but it was futile. Fighting a Yeerk is impossible, as you should know."

Rachel? But I thought...

"Rachel, we cremated your body." Tobias left the controls and walked to the screen. "You died."

"Did I? Oh, yes. That's right. I did. " She laughed. "But that body you cremated was not mine. It's funny. Wipe a polar bear's paw across any girl's face enough times, and she'll look the same... Bloody, battered, left behind by her fellow 'friends.' You sent me to die, Jake. You know you did."

Rachel's eyes gleamed with fiery evil. But that's the thing. They weren't really Rachel's eyes anymore. They belonged to the Yeerk. They belonged to the slimy, parasitic slug lying in her head. She was using Dad's guilt to weaken him. Anyone could see it. But Dad was too torn up inside, too tired to care.

"My comrades were going to toss the body out at first. But then, they made a decision. Perhaps the best decision the Yeerks have ever made. They kept my body, preserved it, planned to revive it...so that they could, one day, take it. And to fool you? To satisfy your naive, simple minds? They murdered one of their fellow Controllers, threw her out into space.. A sad sacrifice, really. But a necessary one. Necessary to extract revenge." She stepped closer.

"This is your fault, Jake. I am a Controller because of you."

My Dad cried. Only a few tears, but he cried...

"Quit talking like that."

"Like what, Jake?"

"Quit talking as if _you _are Rachel. You are nothing but a Yeerk. A disgusting Yeerk. To you, I will never give in. I will never give up. But to you, Rachel, the real you, locked somewhere inside there... I am truly sorry."

He gave Tobias a look. A look that said _Speak_.

Tobias looked into the screen. Tears were also in his eyes. "Rachel.. I never got a chance to say it back... I love you."

Rachel's face twitched for a moment, but the expression was soon replaced by the vile, wicked smile of the Yeerk.

"Ready yourselves, Animorphs. The war is just beginning."


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

The com-link switched off. A thick tension filled the room.

"What do we do?" Tobias whispered, his tearful eyes fixed on my father.

"Whatever it takes. Whatever it takes to win and survive."

"But it's not that easy! That's Rachel up there, Jake. Don't you get it? We can't fight her."

"She's not Rachel anymore. She's a Yeerk."

I had never seen Tobias angry. Ever. He always seemed distant, disconnected to the world. But just then, I saw the rage he must have been holding back for years. He lunged at my father, pinning him down to the cold steel of the ship's floor.

"Don't you care about any of us?" he sobbed. "Don't you care about anything but this stupid war? Look what it's done to you!"

"Tobias, I can imagine what you're going through.. She's my cousin. I miss her, too. And we'll save her if we can. But that's not going to happen if we don't take care of business first..."

Tobias glared down at Dad, then looked around the room at each of us. Marco just stood there. He looked sad, tired, unsure of what to do. I felt the same way. This wasn't my place to say anything. I couldn't really defend my dad, because I realized something at that moment... I didn't really _know _him, what he'd been through.. I didn't know much about the Animorphs at all. This was their moment, not mine. Malbin and I quietly stood in a corner as Tobias picked himself up and sat again at the controls.

Marco helped my dad up, patted him on the back.

"Look guys, we all need to just calm down here. Yeah, this is crazy. Insane, even. But it wouldn't be the first time I've said that. It wouldn't be the first time we were in deep doo doo."

"Did you just say doo doo?" Dad asked.

"Look, the point is we've gotta fight. We can't just let them take the Andalites. The ERC is down there. I know you're upset, Tobias, but Jake is right on this one."

Tobias sighed. "I know he is.. I just wish he wasn't..." After a pause, he turned and looked at my dad. "I'm sorry, Jake."

Dad nodded. "It's okay, Tobias. Let's get to work."

Tobias flipped some switches. "Everyone should probably strap themselves in about now."

"You heard the man," Marco said, hurrying over to a nearby seat.

I took a seat by the captain's chair, making sure to fasten the chest belt. I had always heard that Tobias was a crazy flyer. I wasn't going to take my chances.

Dad sat beside me as Malbin approached the flight controls. He turned to Tobias.

((Perhaps I could be of some assistance?))

"Do you know how to work the cannons?"

((Of course. Back at the academy, I..))

"All right then. Get ready." He jerked his head towards the Dracon cannon station.

Malbin stepped over to the controls. His stalk eyes explored the various panels and buttons. He lightly clicked a hoof against the floor, an Andalite expression of joy and excitement. Then, he noticed the chair.

((Perhaps I will stand...))

"Incoming Bug fighters at twelve o'clock!" Tobias shouted.

((We should have plenty of time to respond. By your hours, it is only 6:30.))

"Calvin, that means they're straight ahead.." Marco said with a snort.

((Oh. I see.. I shall prepare the cannons.)) Malbin flipped a few switches and took the controls. I knew he was scared. We all were. But he still seemed excited. I knew this must've been a fantasy of his..

A Bug fighter zoomed towards us. Dracon fire flashed just below our ship.

"Take her down!" Dad shouted. "Then turn back and we'll get them from behind!"

Tobias yanked the _Rachel _down so quickly I almost lost my lunch. Marco wasn't kidding. Tobias flew like a madman. Apparently, the Bug fighters weren't expecting it either. They zoomed right on by as we veered around.

"Fire! Now!"

Malbin squeezed the controls and our Dracon cannons pulsed. Their force was so strong that it rattled our ship. I could feel the chair vibrating beneath me as two lasers rocketed into view, making their way towards a Bug fighter. It sizzled into nothingness.

"Score one for Calvin Klein!" Marco shouted, clapping his hands.

((With all due respect, I must remind you that my name is Malbin.))

Without warning, Tobias jerked the ship into a barrel roll, dodging a Dracon blast. He answered with a shot of his own, incinerating the enemy ship.

"Good work, Tobias. Take us towards the _SunBlade_."

We approached one of the Dome Ships, careful to avoid oncoming fire. Bug fighters and Tail-fighters alike battled all around us. The Andalite world was just below, seeming to extend forever like a great, golden blanket.

"We have to reach Prince Evalh," Dad said.

Marco sighed. "We might be too late. They could've gotten to him already."

Suddenly, a large ship came into view. It was below us and approaching fast. I could faintly see its narrow bridge, the two large wings at the rear...

It was the Blade Ship.

Dracon fire pummeled the _Rachel _before we knew what hit us. An alarm began to sound. Lights flickered on the panels above Tobias.

"Jake, the main thruster is down. We'll be out of fuel in minutes."

"Kill the engines."

"What? Are you insane?" Marco shrieked.

"Kill the engines to save fuel. Veer the ship down towards the planet. Try and set our coordinates for Eshren Field. When we've passed the atmosphere, bring the engines back on-line and make a landing."

"Jake.. I'm not sure if.." Tobias began.

"We've got no choice. Do it."

The Blade Ship continued its approach. It looked like it was going to ram right into us. I grabbed the arms of my chair, closed my eyes, and prepared for the end...

Suddenly, there was a sense of weightlessness. Had the hull been ruptured? Were we losing all gravity and oxygen, about to be sucked into the cold darkness of space?

No. The engines were off, just like Dad had ordered. And we were falling.

Falling right towards the Andalite planet.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

_Meeep! Meeep! Meeep! _

The alarm buzzed frantically.

"Great. Just what I need. A headache before I die."

"Cut it out, Marco," Dad said. "Tobias, have we broken the atmosphere yet?"

"Forty-five seconds," he answered, his hands gripping the controls.

"As soon as we do, power up and set us down."

"I'll try, Jake."

((If my calculations are correct, our chances of survival are 3.7 percent.))

"Calvin, I swear I'll kill you if Jake doesn't do it for us..." Marco said, shaking his head.

We continued our descent. Colorful grass came into view and drew closer...

Closer...

CLOSER!

"Now!"

The engines kicked on. The alarm stopped. Tobias steadied the ship bit by bit, eventually lining us up with the ground below. But we were still approaching fast. Too fast to make an easy landing...

We zipped over the planet. Andalites galloped in fear below us. Some ducked under trees. Others ran into their scoops. It was pandemonium. After all, we _did _look like a Yeerk ship... Well, maybe a Yeerk ship on a suicide mission.

Suddenly, we passed above the ERC. Over the plain. Straight towards Eshren Field.

"We're gonna crash. We're gonna crash. We're gonna crash," Marco repeated.

Dad gave him a sideways look.

"What? I'm not supposed to be the fearless leader. That's _your _job, pal."

Suddenly, impact!

The ship rattled beneath me. It was like the Dracon fire, but a hundred times stronger. I was afraid the ship might come apart at the seams, if it didn't burst into flames first...

"Reverse thrusters are on! Stabilizers active! We seem to be slowing.." Tobias gasped, sounding relieved.

"Good job. Just keep it steady."

Slowly but surely, the _Rachel _came to a halt, barely missing the Halafan Forest. We were at the very edge of Eshren Field.

Tobias opened the hatch. Together, we stepped outside. The Andalite world looked so beautiful to me right then, especially since I had just narrowly escaped my death... The Taxxon world would've looked inviting compared to that..

"We're home," Dad said, grabbing my shoulder.

Marco stepped over. "I hate to ruin the Kodak moment here, guys. But my guess is that Yeerks will be on the surface soon, if they're not already."

Dad turned to me. He looked afraid. I'd never seen Dad like that...

"I have to get home," he said. "Your mom could be in danger."

"I'm going with you."

"No. Marco and I will go. Tobias can protect you and Malbin for now."

"No, Dad. You guys might need us. Five Animorphs are better than two."

"Oh, so you're an Animorph now?" Marco said while rubbing a hand over my hair, messing it up.

Dad shook his head. "No. It's not safe."

"Neither is sitting around here, waiting to be found by the Yeerks," I countered. "Come on, Dad. You know I'm right. I can help you."

Dad put his hands on his hips, like he always does when he's thinking hard. He looked at Malbin.

"What morphs do you have?"

((None, I'm afraid. But I performed very well in my Tail Blade Techniques class.)) With a pause, Malbin added, ((I would be honored to fight at your side, Prince Jake.))

Dad sighed. "Here we go with that again."

Marco covered his mouth and seemed to laugh.

Dad turned his eyes back on me. "Is Andalite the best morph you have?"

"Yeah. The only other thing I have is a Yugosin."

"A Yugosin?" Dad's eyes seemed to light up. He had an idea.

"If they're going with you, then I want to take care of something..." Tobias said.

Dad turned. "You realize how risky that would be? She might kill you.."

Tobias shook his head. "She wouldn't. I know she wouldn't."

"No offense," Marco interrupted. "But Rachel's not exactly in control of her actions anymore. She _can_ and probably _will_ kill you. It's sad, but it's the truth."

Tobias looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry, guys. But I have to do it. I'm willing to take the risk." He looked up at us. There was sadness in his eyes. But there was bravery in them, too.

"Okay," Dad said.

Tobias turned and re-entered the ship.

((I am curious as to Tobias's intentions.))

"Don't you get it?" Marco asked, walking away from the ship. "Tobias is nuts. He's gonna take one of the shuttle crafts back into space. He's gonna try to get Rachel."

"Let him go, Marco," Dad said, folding his arms across his chest. "He's going to do this. No one can stop him. Not even me."

"Why doesn't Tobias just morph and fight with us?" I asked.

Dad motioned for all of us to follow Marco. We were walking towards the ERC. "Tobias can't morph. Not anymore. It's a long story. Basically, he was trapped in the body of a red-tailed hawk."

((Tobias was a _nothlit_?))

"Exactly. But Tobias regained the morphing power. He could even morph into his human form, but only for two hours at a time. Or else..."

"He'd have to give up the fight. Or at least his best weapon," I finished.

"Tobias chose to remain a hawk. Until you were born, Tom. He was getting weak. Old. Hawks can't live as long as humans. So he chose to become a human _nothlit_, technically..."

((Amazing..))

"Tobias doesn't think so," said Dad. "He's been down about it ever since."

I shook my head. "But he still gets to fight. He's an awesome pilot."

"You're right, son. But to him, it's not the same. He feels guilty because he can't join us in battle.."

Marco gave a rude snort. "If you ask me, Bird-boy should be happy. If he wasn't a _nothlit _right now, he'd be a stuffed hawk on someone's desk. At least he can fly a ship." Dad shot Marco an angry look. I didn't like Marco's tone either. What did he have against Tobias?

About thirty minutes later, I crawled up through the ground and crouched behind my scoop. In Yugosin morph, I had dug an underground tunnel from Eshren Field to the ERC. In case there was any danger, Dad and Marco had approached the camp in battle morph. Malbin stayed behind them. I was to provide a sneak attack, if need be. My morph would give us the element of surprise. Funny. I never thought the little fella would actually come in handy.

((Looks clear so far. Don't see any monkey business.))

((I never should have let you morph that gorilla. The jokes never stop,)) said the nearby tiger.

((Oh, come on. No matter what, I'd have _something _to say. I'm a joke machine. And a love machine. You know how it is.))

((Uh huh. Keep your head up.))

Malbin trotted quietly behind, his stalk eyes searching for trouble. I demorphed and morphed Algon's body, just like we had planned.

_Whatever happens, this is all for you, Algon._

Suddenly, we heard a scream. My mom flew out of the scoop and landed on her face in the yellow grass. A hoof pressed down on her back, pinning her to the ground.

((Cruspen?)) Malbin exclaimed.

((Duh,)) he replied. I still couldn't get over his thought-speak. I guess cockiness will make anyone sound like that, no matter what species they are. ((Come on. You _must _have seen this coming.))

((Another Andalite-Controller?)) Dad gasped.

((No. I am simply a traitor to my people. Though a very smart one.)) Cruspen reached down and lifted Mom up by her hair. He then lowered his tail blade to her throat. ((One move and I kill this pathetic human.))

"Jake!" she cried.

((Don't worry, Alicia! I'll get you out of this...))

((Ah, yes. Human love. Very fascinating, if I may say so myself.)) Cruspen's stalk eyes darted left and right, but he didn't notice me approaching from behind. His confidence was getting the best of him.

((Let her go,)) Dad pleaded.

((Hmmm... I think I shall keep her. The wife of Prince Jake Berenson is very valuable...))

What made him think he could talk about my mom like that? I galloped behind him as quickly as I could. It wasn't a smart move, but it worked. My tail blade was pressed against his throat before he heard a sound.

((Let. Her. Go.)) I narrowed my main eyes at the back of his head.

((Is that you, Tom? Well, well, well... I had not foreseen this. I made you an _aristh_ to die, not to fight.))

((I guess I'm just full of surprises.))

((Indeed you are. But I now have a surprise for you, Tom... I now call upon The One!))

I expected there to be a blinding light. I expected to see a strange form, constantly changing from one shape to the next. But what I saw was neither...

A little girl stepped out from behind a neighboring scoop. She seemed to be about my age. Zits covered her face. Her odd smile revealed a line of braces.

"Hello, Tom," she said to me. There was no evil, deep-sounding tone to her voice. It did not echo for miles. There was no malice or hatred in her eyes. She looked like a regular, everyday girl to me.

But I knew she wasn't. I knew she was The One.

((Master! Help me destroy these fools!)) Cruspen shouted.

She turned to him. "Silence, imbecile. Know your place."

It's kinda hard to decipher animal expressions, but I could tell that Marco and Dad were confused. Malbin raised his tail blade slightly, prepared for battle.

"It is time," The One said, looking at me.

((Time for what?))

"To make your choice."

None of this made any sense. I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Kill your enemy now, if that is what you wish. But if you do, I promise that your father shall never regain his fallen comrades."

Comrades? As in plural? I only knew about Rachel.

"Yes, I know," she said, as if reading my thoughts. "But there is another. There is another within me."

((Ax...)) Marco said.

"Yes. Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill."

Suddenly, the world around us went black. There were no scoops, no trees. The sky was gone. My hooves seemed to float in emptiness. But our positions did not change. My tail blade remained on Cruspen's throat, just as his hovered before my mother.

There was one change, though. A new Andalite lay nearby, wildly kicking his hooves. He grabbed his head in pain. His tail thrashed about. If any of us had been standing near him, we'd have been sliced and diced into pieces...

"I can free him of his cage. I can release his mind, his body... He will reemerge, once again a part of _your _world. All you have to do is let Cruspen go."

I stood still, thinking to myself. None of this felt right...

((If you're so all-powerful, why don't you just kill me now?))

The girl smiled. "And what fun would that be?"

((Is this some kind of game to you?))

"Precisely."

I looked at the others, hoping for some kind of guidance. But there was none. I think they were just as confused as I was... But I knew what I had to do. As much as I hated it, I had to let Cruspen go. We would have to stop him another day...

((Fine. But he leaves this planet. And he doesn't come back.))

"You have a deal."

Suddenly, my home reappeared. Everything was as it looked before, except that Cruspen was gone... Dad, Marco, and I demorphed. Then, I helped Mom up and walked her to her husband. No words were said. They just held each other, looking out at the horizon.

Over the hill galloped an adult Andalite. He looked strong, heroic, kind... He reminded me of Algon. But he wasn't Algon, no matter how much I wanted him to be. He was Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill.

Aximili approached us. Dad stepped over to him and gave him a hug.

"Ax... You have _no _idea how good it is to see you."

((It is good to see you as well, Prince Jake.))

Dad laughed. "Ax. It's just Jake."

((I know, Prince Jake. I know.))

The Andalite's eyes smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Dad rushed inside and contacted Prince Evalh. As it turns out, the Yeerks had given up, retreated. No one was sure why. For the most part, the Yeerks had the upper hand. But I wasn't complaining. The Andalite world was safe, for now...

That night, we threw a _jungar_. A party, basically. A large fire was made in the plains. Andalites trotted about, dancing, laughing, playing. Today was an Andalite victory. Prince Jake Berenson _and _Prince Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill had returned home. The Yeerks had fallen back. Safety was restored...

But I knew things weren't over. Something still wasn't right.

I sat on the grass, staring into the flames as Aliana trotted over. I had been so caught up in the battle that I had almost forgotten about her. Reflecting, I realized that I had changed. I felt like an entirely different person than the one Aliana knew, the one she remembered. Maybe that would be a good thing.. I wasn't sure..

((It is good to see you, Tom.))

"You too, Aliana. I missed you."

((As did I.))

"How did the competition go?"

Her eyes smiled. ((I received second place. I am to compete again in three seasons.))

"That's great," I smiled up at her. For awhile, that's all we did, stare into each other's eyes...

"Aliana. The morning I left... I could've sworn I heard your thought-speak. Like you were trying to warn me about a trap."

She seemed puzzled. ((I do not know, Tom. It must not have been me. My thought-speak certainly cannot penetrate the planet's atmosphere.)) She said the last part with a hint of amusement in her voice. Great, now she _really _thought I was a dork...

"Never mind..." I tried to brush it off. But I knew I had heard _something_. I wasn't crazy...

Was I?

Dad and Marco approached the fire. They were standing behind me, a little off in the distance. But not too far away.. I could faintly hear their conversation.

"Jake, I'm telling you.. It was Beth."

"No way, Marco. Can you really remember what Beth looked like? That was years ago."

"I'm telling you, man. That was her. The zits? The braces? Come on."

"But if The One looked like Beth, that would mean..."

"Exactly, amigo. This 'One' guy has The Ellimist."

**to be continued...**


End file.
